In order to take full advantage of the width of the locker and to retain a snug fit on the walls of the locker, this assembly was devised. It is difficult to insert shelves in the front of a locker because of the frontal vertical lip of a locker.
In order to overcome such difficulty, the combination of a shelf assembly and a locker having spaced first and second vertical walls is used, including: a first pair of spaced vertical support means and releaseable securement means to releasably secure said first pair of support means to said first vertical wall, a second pair of spaced vertical support means and releaseable securement means to releasably secure said second pair of support means to said second vertical wall, said first pair of spaced support means being longer than said second pair of spaced support means and extending vertically beyond said second pair of spaced support means; said first and second pair of support means presenting first and second sinusoidal support surfaces respectively, said first sinusoidal support surfaces adapted to face said second sinusoidal support surfaces between said first and second vertical walls; and removable shelf members extending between said support means and solely supported by said first and second sinusoidal support surfaces whereby said shelf members are insertable and removeable between said first and second sinusoidal support surfaces by engaging said first sinusoidal support surface for pivotable movement of said shelf member about said first sinusoidal support surface to engage and disengage respectively said second sinusoidal support surface.
Further, a shelf assembly for a locker is used having first and second fixedly spaced vertical walls connected to a back wall, said shelf assembly including: a first and second pair of spaced support members, said first pair of support members longer than the second pair of support members; said first pair of spaced support members including first flat sides and a first sinusoidal support surfaces opposite said first flat sides; said second pair of spaced support members including second flat sides and a second sinusoidal support surfaces opposite said second flat surfaces; releaseable securement means disposed between said first and second flat sides and said first and second vertical walls respectively to releaseably secure said first and second support member to said first and second vertical wall of said locker respectively; said first pair of spaced support members extending vertically beyond said second spaced pair of support members; removeable shelf members solely supported by said first and second sinusoidal support surfaces whereby said shelf members are insertable and removeable between said first and second sinusoidal support surfaces by engaging said first sinusoidal surface for pivotable movement of said shelf member about said first sinusoidal support surface to engage and disengage respectively said second sinusoidal support surface; flat cantilevered shelf members extending between said first pair of support members and fastened solely to said first pair of support members in the region beyond said second pair of spaced support means, said cantilevered shelf members supported at an upward acute angle with respect to said first pair of support means.